


Part & Parcel

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Different ideas of a 'relaxing Sunday morning'.
Relationships: Riku/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Part & Parcel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kunenk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunenk/gifts).



> "For kunenk, belatedly for Fic or Treat, 'leon - part & parcel' "
> 
> March 26, 2012

Leon, Riku realized on what should have been a lazy Sunday morning, had a very different conception of 'day off'. While Riku lingered in the morning sun filtering in between ill-fitting curtains, Leon was up almost instantly to make coffee and wash and get dressed.

That was just one of those things about Leon, however, and Riku had accepted it without question. Just like Leon had never complained about Riku's habit of staying in bed on sunny mornings. He'd never explained to Leon, but he was fairly sure that Leon knew that he just liked those moments when he got to be bathed in light.

"What are you doing today?" Riku questioned, rolling a bit when Leon strode back into their bedroom.

"Helping Aerith re-pot a couple of those big leafy plants she's so fond of that have outgrown their pots," Leon started. He had a mug of coffee in one hand and was poking along the personal debris on top of the dresser for something with the other. Quickly, he flicked a couple of gold keys up and then into his jacket pocket. "Sparring with Cloud inside a new game that Tron built - if it's good, we can try it out next weekend."

Riku nodded. Leon took a swallow of coffee before continuing. "And I promised Yuffie that we'd go explore the lower levels of the castle since the water level is down."

That explained the keys.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Magic lesson," Riku said lazily. "And got volunteered to check roofs and clean gutters for the whole street."

"Afternoon?" Leon questioned, the smallest hint of a smile forming.

"Free," Riku said, echoing the smile. "You too?"

Leon nodded once, before going back to his coffee and then offering a simple wave as he wandered back to the hall.

Riku couldn't help a little sigh as he shifted back, relaxing for a bit longer in the warmth of the sun. Leon would never be just his. Which was exactly how it needed to be.


End file.
